Snape and The Gryffins
by The Great Victoria Grant
Summary: Severus, Lily et James montent un groupe de rock! Mais Lily ne sait pas que Severus est secrètement amoureux de son petit-ami, James, l'ambiance risque d'être électrique entre les membres de Snape and The Gryffins. Un petit délire pour le fun et le couple Severus/James, il y a assez peu de fics sur eux (je trouve) alors que ça promet d'être drôle! FIC EN PAUSE.


**Bon vous vous en doutez, la relation entre James et Severus ne sera pas uniquement amicale… Alors si vous ne vous entendez pas avec nos amis les Gays, cette fic n'est pas pour vous ! **** Futur lemon ? Maybe…**

**En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me signaler ce qui vous plaît ou déplaît, j'accepte parfaitement les critiques (constructives bien sûr :p).**

* * *

-Viens Sev' ! Les inscriptions vont bientôt fermer, dépêche-toi !

-Oui oui j'arrive, grogna le Serpentard. Tu veux vraiment faire ce concours ?..

-Oui bien sûr ! Pas toi ?

-Si mais…

Le brun lança un regard éloquent à son amie mais le regretta rapidement, car si des yeux pouvaient tuer Severus serait mort, foudroyé dans la seconde.

-Ah d'accord, c'est James c'est ça ? Non mais franchement t'es qu'un gamin ! C'est le meilleur bassiste de Poudlard, et c'est mon ami, tu pourrais faire un effort quand même !

-Mmh…

-Ne baisse pas les yeux Sev', assume un peu, OK ? Et puis on n'est plus en première année, on est grands maintenant, tu peux bien le supporter non ?

-Il vient toujours chercher les problèmes ! Explosa Severus. Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, il m'attaque en traître, c'est le plus lâche de tous les Gryffondors ! Il est insupportable, prétentieux, se pavane dans le château avec de grands airs et…

-Arrête un peu, il a promis d'arrêter de te chercher des noises, peut-être qu'il est un peu arrogant, ce n'est pas impossible, mais _lui_ sait agir en adulte de temps en temps… Et tu n'es pas non plus un modèle de modestie je te rappelle, ajouta notre jolie demoiselle aux yeux verts, souriant à son ami d'enfance.

Severus ne savait pas résister à Lily, à chaque fois il faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait, il suffisait qu'elle le regarde gentiment. Satanés yeux vers, ils devaient avoir un pouvoir magique pour être aussi irrésistibles, ce n'est pas humain de plier tout le monde à sa volonté comme ça.

Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle contrairement à la rumeur persistante qui les donnait comme couple-secret-de-Poudlard-le-plus-mal-associé (prix gagné trois années consécutives, décerné par les maisons Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, les Serpentards ayant refusé de se mêler à des élèves de sang impur). Mais ils laissaient la rumeur traîner, peu leur importait, et cela permettait à Severus de cacher son homosexualité, qu'il avait encore du mal à assumer. Ils en avaient discuté avec Lily et avaient trouvé un accord, ils feraient cesser cette rumeur quand Lily tomberait amoureuse d'un garçon du château, ou quand Severus se sentirait prêt à assumer qu'il était gay. Lily avait beau pousser son ami à se moquer de ce que les autres pensaient, Severus était un garçon bien trop secret et renfermé pour accepter d'afficher sa différence, qui en ferait à coup sûr un sujet d'intérêt pour certains élèves trop curieux.

-OK je vais essayer…

-Youpiiiii !

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi !

-J'me doute ! Pour qui d'autre tu ferais quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de faire, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

-Pfff…

-Allez prends ta gratte il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow sont furieux que James les ait lâché, ils vont tout donner à l'audition pour être surs d'être pris, je veux voir ça !

-Il joue de quoi Pettigrow ?

-Clavier.

-M'étonne pas c'est un truc de naze.

Lily pouffa puis passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami, pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction de la Grand Salle. Ils attiraient les regards, comme chaque fois que l'un avait un geste tendre pour l'autre, cependant aujourd'hui Severus n'eut le temps de menacer personne d'une mystérieuse mort pour avoir osé le regarder avec trop d'insistance, Lily courait à moitié il était bien obligé de suivre le rythme.

-Oh non il y a une queue d'enfer !

-C'est toi qui est d'enfer Evans.

James Potter venait de surgir devant elle, classe, comme toujours (malgré cette remarque pas très bien trouvée). Il avait particulièrement soigné son look pour l'audition, ce qui fit lever un sourcil moqueur aux Serpentards présents, Severus y compris (on ne se refait pas). Cependant Potter était connu pour être un duelliste hors pair et personne n'avait envie de passer une semaine à l'infirmerie, cloué au lit par un des innombrables sortilèges qu'il maîtrisait – qu'il l'ait appri ou créé lui-même.

-On a dit pas de ça entre nous James, et arrête de m'appeler Evans c'est ridicule.

-Comme tu veux Lily, obéit le jeune homme avec un sourire satisfait. Salut Snape, tu peux m'appeler James si tu veux.

-Mmmh.

-Toujours aussi loquasse à ce que je vois. En tout cas sache que je suis sincère quand je dis que je ne t'attaquerai plus, et il ne s'agit pas que du groupe, j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir aligner deux pas sans être sur le qui-vive en permanence, c'est assez soulant.

Severus en resta bouche-bée. Son ennemi de toujours, le populaire James Potter, venait d'avouer qu'il en avait assez de chercher la bagarre !

-Heu OK, comme tu veux… James, lâcha le jeune homme, un peu déboussolé, poussé à accepter cette trève par le regard en biais que lui avait jeté sa meilleure amie.

-Bon, Severus, Lily, c'est pas tout ça mais on a une audition à passer, mes potes sont un peu fâchés mais ils ont bien voulu nous garder une place dans la file d'attente, alors on avance !

-Cool, on te suit.

Les trois nouveaux collaborateurs – « pour l'instant nous ne sommes que ça d'accord, pas besoin d'amis pour monter un groupe » avait précisé Severus, cassant légèrement l'ambiance, comme souvent – atteignirent la table des inscriptions, sur le côté gauche de la salle. Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick enregistraient l'inscription du groupe des trois meilleurs amis de James.

-Bien j'ai noté vos noms, maintenant dites-moi, comment s'appelle votre groupe ?

-Les Maraudeurs.

-Hum c'est original, marmonna McGonagall en l'inscrivant sur son parchemin.

Dumbledore adressa un sourire bienveillant aux Maraudeurs en question, lui se doutait bien de la raison qui les avait poussé à choisir ce nom, leurs promenades nocturnes étaient connues de tous mais il était très difficile de les prendre la main dans le sac. Un peu gênés par ce regard appuyé qu'ils ne comprenaient que trop bien, ils filèrent préparer leur matériel, laissant la place à Lily, James et Severus, Sirius n'oubliant pas de bousculer ce dernier au passage qui le fusilla du regard en retour.

-Ce n'est pas parce que James pactise avec cette larve gluante que je vais faire la même chose, murmura Sirius de façon à ce que « la larve » l'entende, mais pas les professeurs.

-Tsss… Pas fou Black, mais il ne perd rien pour attendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Sev' ?

-Rien rien…

-Bon, en tout cas on devrait se dépêcher de s'inscrire pour aller préparer les instru.

-Ouai vas-y, je m'occupe de l'inscription.

-Attends Lily je vais t'aider !

Comme pas mal de garçons de Poudlard, James courait après Lily, mais il avait un avantage sur les autres car il savait qu'elle n'était pas avec Severus. Cela avait été un grand soulagement quand il l'avait appris et depuis il ne la lâchait plus !

Severus grogna en voyant sa meilleure amie poursuivi par Pot-de-colle-Potter, puis se retourna vers McGonagall qui lui demandait le nom de son groupe.

Le nom du groupe… Ils n'y avaient même pas pensé ! Ils s'étaient jusque-là seulement souciés de trouver un bassiste, pas une seule seconde ils n'avaient pensé à se donner un nom !

-Je vous en prie Mr Snape, d'autres élèves attendent…

-Oui heu notre nom c'est Snape and heu The Gryffins.

-Avec ou sans les « heu » ? Se moqua gentiment Dumbledore.

Severus rougit et marmonna une réponse incompréhensible, puis repris, avec une voix plus sure :

-Snape and The Gryffins, c'est notre nom.

-Très bien, de quels instruments jouez-vous ?

-Lily Evans joue de la batterie, James Potter de la basse et moi de la guitare électrique.

-Très bien c'est noté, veuillez suivre les indications de professeur Flitwick concernant la sonorisation magique de la salle, il vous aidera à jeter correctement un sort d'amplification sur vos instruments.

-Bien professeur.

Flitwick et Severus se dirigèrent au fond de la salle, là où James et Lily mettaient en place le matériel, quand Lily les vit et s'approcha de Severus.

-Au fait, James vient de m'y faire penser, il faudrait qu'on trouve un nom pour le groupe !

Severus blémit un instant puis pensa : _Oups… Elle ne va pas être contente…_

À suivre…

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D Ne ratez surtout pas la suite des aventures de Snape and The Gryffins ! ^^**


End file.
